Lady of the sea
by Kanabee
Summary: Sebagai mermaid yang mempunyai tanda kutukan, Sasuke harus menjalani kehidupan terasing. Namun sang Dewa Langit memberinya satu kesempatan pada satu waktu ketika gerhana matahari mampu meluruhkan energi jahat dan mensucikan Sasuke sehingga ia bisa kembali ke gerbang dunia yang seharusnya. #genderbender #Narufemsasu #Mythology #NARUFEMSASU2018 slight #Hashifemmada #Ashufemindra
1. Chapter 1

Mata biru terbuka dan ia melihat sekelilingnya yang pekat. Di bawah telapak kakinya seperti cermin keruh yang memancarkan pendar cahaya redup kebiruan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, dan berhenti demi mendapati pijakannya menghantarkan gelombang dan membentuk riak yang memancar ke segela arah. Seolah ia berdiri di atas permukaan air tenang.

Tempat asing ini ia rasai begitu mencekam. Hening yang melebur dalam pekatnya gelap membuatnya waspada. Ia berjalan ke depan, melangkah di antara keraguan dengan bunyi pijakan nyaring dan membuatnya yakin ia sesungguhnya berjalan di atas permukaan air.

Ia berhenti begitu mendengar bunyi berderak halus dan dengan panik matanya bergulir menggerayangi seluruh sudut gelap ruangan. Kepulan asap membumbung dan bunyi berderak kian menguat. Ia saksikan di antara asap-asap tipis itu seolah ada hal magis menyulap udara kosong menjadi gerbang-gerbang besar yang menjulang. Gerbang itu seperti teralis, ia bisa melihat menembusnya namun hanya hitam tak ada warna lain kecuali gerbang itu sendiri yang berwarna keemasan, mungkin memang gerbang itu besi bersepuh emas.

Satu... dua... ada lima gerbang yang mengelilinginya. Satu terbesar ada di hadapannya menjulang hingga ia tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang termakan oleh kegelapan. Ada orang lain di balik teralis itu, ia merasakan langkah yang berat namun halus dan tenang. Bayangan itu mendekat dan semakin besar hingga muncul anjing berwarna jingga dengan mata buas yang liar. Ukurannya sangat besar, sosok itu monster yang menundukkan kepala untuk memandanginya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, mencoba mengendalikan diri dan reflek tangannya mengambil pedang yang selalu tersemat di pinggangnya, namun nihil. Ia terdampar dalam dunia lain hanya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saja, tanpa senjata apapun.

"Grrr..." makhluk itu menggeram rendah dan ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat menyapu wajahnya. Ia bergeming memandangi monster jingga itu. Suaranya kembali tertelan saat ia tercekat dipaku oleh mata merah menyala yang mengerikan.

" **Naruto**." Suara berat itu menggema.

"Ba... bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto terbata. Seolah belum cukup dengan kemunculannya, hewan raksasa itu juga bisa berbicara dan memanggil namanya.

" **Hahahaha..."** Tawanya menggelagar mengerikan. **"Aku hidup di dalam dirimu, tentu saja kau belum tahu tentang kebenarannya, sebentar lagi."**

"Apa maksudmu, anjing?" Tak sepatah katapun ia pahami dari pernyataan anjing di hadapannya.

Geraman kembali terdengar. Monster itu menggeram sambil memperlihatkan taringnya.

" **Aku bukan anjing. Aku kitsune, bukankah mereka memanggilmu begitu? Aku hanya ingin menyapa dan segera pergi. Pilihlah salah satu gerbang dan itu akan menjadi takdirmu** ," kata monster yang mengaku seekor kitsune. Kalimatnya meluncur diiringi geraman-geraman rendah.

Setelah mengatakannya gerbang itu dan monster yang ada di dalamnya menguap dan hilang bahkan sebelum ia melontarkan tanggapan. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke segala penjuru dan gerbang-gerbang lain masih berdiri di sekelilingnya. Memilih salah satu gerbang yang akan menuntunnya menemukan takdir.

Keempat gerbang identik satu sama lain. Kenapa ia harus memilih pilihan-pilihan dengan bentuk serupa? Ia berjalan ke kanan, mendekati salah satu gerbang, bukan demi takdir atau semacamnya namun karena rasa penasaran dan ia juga tidak ingin terjebak di ruangan gelap kosong ini.

Gerbang emas itu sudah berada di jangkauannya. Ia ulurkan tangan dan menyentuh besi dingin itu. Gerbang sedemikian besar apakah akan mengantarkannya menemui monster lainnya? Ia simpan semua gejolak batinnya dan melangkah maju sesaat setelah gerbang itu terbuka.

Atmosfer gelap di sekelilingnya perlahan memudar dan berganti dengan cahaya biru. Ia sekarang berdiri dalam sebuah istana jika ia bisa menyimpulkan demikian. Pilar-pilar raksasa berdiri kokoh menyangga bangunan yang penuh ukiran dan ia merasa seperti makhluk kecil.

Ia bisa merasakan gelembung keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bernapas. Ia meyakinkan diri jika sekarang sedang berada di dalam air ketika ia menyapukan mata ke atas dan ikan-ikan berenang dengan riang. Di depannya ada dua pintu dengan masing-masing terukir kuda laut bermahkota yang saling berhadapan.

Pintu itu terlalu besar untuknya, ia tidak bisa menjangkau daun pintu. Ia hanya meletakkan telapak tangannya dan mendorong pelan. Seolah ada kekuatan lain yang membantu pintu itu terbuka.

Naruto di sambut oleh singgasana yang maha megah. Berjalan mendekat, ia bisa melihat ada dua orang di atas singgasana tersebut dan mereka bercumbu. Ingin mengumpat karena ia merasa seperti salah masuk kamar. Mungkin pria dan wanita di depannya adalah raja dan ratu dunia aneh ini.

Laki-laki itu bertubuh besar dengan seluruh otot membungkus badannya. Ia hanya memakai kain yang melilit pinggang dan armor biru keperakan yang menjaga lengannya. Di tangan kirinya memagang tongkat trisula. Ia merasakan firasat buruk ketika ia tak asing dengan tongkat tersebut.

Laki-laki berbadan kekar itu memangku wanita berambut coklat panjang. Wanita bergaun putih polos yang menampakkan seluruh punggung mulusnya yang sekarang sedang digerayangi tangan besar. Mereka terus bercumbu dan mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda bersurai pirang yang tidak diundang.

Hingga mata hitam melirik, memaku manik birunya. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan bergetar di bawah tatapan mengintimidasi.

"A...aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian," ucap Naruto susah payah dan ia semakin bergetar ketika wajah sang raja semakin mengeras.

"Ashura, siapa dia?" kata sang wanita. Kedua tangannya yang berada di dada dan leher sang lelaki ia turunkan. Lalu ia berjalan angkuh menuruni tangga singgasana menuju pemuda yang masuk ke istananya.

Pria yang dipanggil Ashura berjalan mengikuti. Trisula masih terpegang erat di tangan kirinya.

"Hn... anak rubah," jawab Ashura.

Naruto membeku dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika trisula diacungkan ke hadapannya. Meskipun tak kasat mata, ia yakin trisula itu memancarkan sihir. Bahkan kemeja yang ia pakai perlahan memudar dan menghilang, memperlihatkan otot dan tato di perutnya. Ketika Ashura sudah menarik tangannya, ia tetap diam dan lidahnya kelu tidak bisa mengucapkan kata.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, ia bergeming ketika tangan sang wanita terjulur. Kelima jarinya merenggang dan telapak tangannya menghadap ke tubuhnya. Ia melotot horor ketika dilihatnya mata sang wanita yang bernama Indra berubah merah. Ia akan dihabisi detik ini juga.

Naruto melihat setiap ujung jari Indra mengeluarkan api biru. Jari dengan api menuju perutnya yang bertato. Tato yang telah ada sejak ia kecil yang tidak ia ketahui kapan dibuatnya. Naruto memejamkan mata saat dirasakan api itu menyentuh kulitnya. Panas yang menyengat seolah menusuknya hingga jauh ke dalam perut. Ia menjerit dan mengumpat dengan kata-kata kotor begitu panas menyebar hinga ke sum-sum tulang dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat tenggorokannya sakit berteriak, panas itu perlahan memudar karena tangan Indra sudah menjauhi tubuhnya. Dan ia sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya lagi. Namun seolah panas tadi melelehkan kakinya, ia jatuh terduduk dengann napas tersengal dan memegangi perutnya yang diluar dugaan masih utuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto terengah.

"Hanya sedikit membantu," jawab Ashura dengan seringaian.

Sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut, Naruto merasakan udara disekitarnya memberat dan dingin air segera melingkupinya. Menahan napas dan ia melihat Ashura dan Indra berdiri melihatnya dengan tak acuh. Tangannya menggapai-gapai saat dirasakannya sesak karena ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Dalam detik-detik terakhirnya Naruto bergerak panik dalam keputus asaan. Dan sedikit menyesali kehidupannya yang akan mati konyol di negeri yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tahu namanya.

 **Lady of the Sea**

 **Chapter 1 - Storm**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfiksi Naruto dengan pairing utama Naruxfem!Sasu slight Ashuraxfem!Indra, Hashiramaxfem!Madara**

 **Fantasy, romance, mithology, genderbender**

 **Rate T-M**

 **Oleh : Oryza Kana**

Naruto terbangun seketika dan langsung meraup udara dengan kepayahan. Tubuhnya terayun kencang dalam ayunan gantung. Suara guntur menggelegar memekakkan telinga. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dan lengannya melingkupi perut yang terasa panas. Pikirannya masih terngiang dengan adegan-adegan dalam mimpinya. Itu adalah mimpi kali ketiganya dengan latar dan _scene_ yang sama. mimpi yang sangat jelas dan terasa nyata membuat Naruto yakin jika itu adalah sebuah pertanda kematian yag tak akan lama lagi.

Melihat sekelilingnya, para bajak laut berpenampilan kumal tertidur tidak beraturan. Mereka terbangun oleh barang-barang yang berjatuhan menghantam apapun. Belum sempat merenungi mimpinya lebih jauh, teriakan yang beradu dengan suara petir menginterupsinya.

"Bangun bedebah! Semua pergi ke geladak atas! sebelum badai keparat mengirim kapal ini ke dasar neraka samudra!" komando laki-laki berbadan raksasa. Seketika semua awak berebut keluar dengan tubuh terhuyung. Naruto melompat dari _hammock_ dan langsung terjerambab. Berusaha mengikuti yang lainnya dengan lincah namun tenaganya seperti menguap akibat mimpi yang menyedot seluruh energinya bahkan ketika ia sudah tersadar.

Dengan perjuangan susah payah menjaga keseimbangan dan menghindari benda-benda yang terlontar akibat kapal yang dihantam ombak-ombak besar, akhirnya ia bisa merangkak ke atas dan langsung disambut angin bercampur air asin yang menampar seluruh tubuhnya.

Si pengawas berbadan raksasa masih berteriak lantang mengarahkan para awak meskipun suaranya tertelan amukan badai dan petir. Naruto yang lamban segera dimaki dan didorong bertepatan dengan ombak besar yang menghantam haluan kapal. Tubuh Naruto terlempar dan terseret sepanjang geladak dan berakhir membentur pembatas kapal. Busa putih segera menyelimuti seluruh geladak dan surut dengan cepet pula.

Seseorang menangkap lengannya dan mendorongnya kasar. "Panjat tiang utama dan potong tali yang tersangkut!" perintah Si pengawas dengan suara serak namun tetap menggelagar.

Dengan pencahayaan dari kilat, Naruto mendongak dan menyipitkan matanya. Ia melihat tali untuk menarik layar atas yang tersangkut. Padahal layar atas harus segera dikembangkan agar kapten bisa mengarahkan kemudinya sebelum ombak membalik kapal ini.

Sesaat sebelum naruto menuju tiang yang dimaksud, ombak besar menghantam lambung kapal dan menyebabkan beberapa bajak laut terpelanting. Naruto sedang tidak fokus. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang lemah yang menyebabkan pegangannya tidak sekuat biasanya.

"Sial," umpat Naruto saat ia kehilangan pegangan. Momentum keras yang disertai ombak kembali menghantam haluan dan menyeret Naruto hingga menabrak pembatas kapal –lagi-dan selanjutnya hantaman ombak susulan melemparnya ke dalam lautan yang teraduk badai.

Gulungan ombak menariknya ke dalam lautan. Naruto melontarkan sumpah serapah saat dorongan ombak menyembulkan kepalanya ke permukaan. Kaki dan tangan bergerak untuk menjaganya tetap terapung namun keganasan badai lautan tak membiarkannya. Ia kembali terisap ke dalam lautan. Dalam hati Naruto menyumpahi nasibnya. Ini bukan mimpi, dinginnya air laut benar-benar menggigit tulangnya. Ia mencecap asin yang tertelan melewati kerongkongan. Semuanya nyata, ia akan mati bahkan sebelum benar-benar pulih dari mimpi sialannya.

Tenaganya sudah sampai limit ia bisa bertahan. Ia tidak lagi melawan dan membiarkan arus kuat lautan menghanyutkannya. Gelap dan sunyi. Ia akan mati, membusuk di samudra yang selama ini diarungi untuk mengejar impiannya. Ia akan mati. Mati muda sebelum mimpinya ia wujudkan.

Ia mencoba membuka kelopak mata. Iris birunya menembus kegelapan untuk terkahir kali. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok dengan rambut panjang berkibar dimainkan arus lautan. Sosok itu mendekat, namun lensanya tak bisa dengan jelas mengenalinya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya terenggut, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

Bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2

**LADY OF THE SEA**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pulau**

Camar laut bertebaran pada garis pantai. Bermandikan sinar matahari pagi, burung-burung itu mengorek pasir untuk menemukan kerang sebagai mangsanya. Ombak yang bergulung pelan menyapu tungkai-tungkai bersisik kuning dan mengantarkan sampah-sampah organik yang terbawa arus laut menuju ke daratan.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara-suara burung dan juga ombak. Suara semakin jelas ketika ia meraih kesadarannya. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan langsung menyipit begitu terkena cahaya. Ia bangkit dan beberapa burung yang hinggap di atas tubuhnya segera menyingkir. Ombak kembali datang dan menyisakan busa putih yang menyapu _boot_ dan celananya yang basah.

Menebar pandangan, di hadapannya lautan biru yang bertemu batas cakrawala, batu-batu karang di antara pasir pantai, nyiur yang melambai diterpa angin laut dan perdu khas dataran pantai.

Naruto terdampar entah di pulau kecil terpencil atau di sebuah daratan. Untuk sekarang ia tak peduli karena ia dehidrasi dan tenggorokannya kering terlalu banyak menelan air asin. Jemarinya menggerayangi pakaian untuk menemukan botol kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk wadah rum, namun ia tak menemukannya. Mencari cara lain, kepalanya mendongak, lengan kirinya ia angkat untuk menutupi sengatan mentari. Di atas sana ada buah kelapa yang berisi daging buah dan air untuk menuntaskan dahaganya.

.

 **-Oryza Kana-**

.

Buah kelapa kelimanya Naruto lempar sembarangan. Punggung ia sandarkan pada batuan besar. Matanya menatap lurus sepatu boot dan kemejanya yang terjemur sinar matahari. Di Bawah bayangan pohon ketapang, ia memikirkan hidupnya yang berakhir di atas daratan antah-berantah setelah berbulan-bulan menghabiskan waktu berlayar sebagai seorang bajak laut.

Ia berasal dari kuil Kyuubi di Desa Plana, perkampungan terpelosok di tengah belantara. Penduduknya berjumlah sedikit dan mengandalkan hidup dengan hasil hutan. Ia dibesarkan dengan keras oleh seorang nenek petapa, satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Rambut pirang cerah dan tanda goresan di kedua pipinya sama sekali bukan hal yang lazim. Setiap orang mempercayai jika ia disusupi ruh jahat kitsune. Meskipun penduduk Desa Plana memuja dewa rubah namun mereka percaya jika ada juga rubah jahat yang akan menggaggu manusia. Tidak ada yang cukup berani mengambil resiko dengan berada di dekat Naruto.

Namun satu kasih sayang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengabaikan seluruh kebencian yang ia dapat dari penduduk desa.

Tidak ada yang tau darimana asal-usul Naruto. Menurut sang petapa ia ditemukan di pintu masuk kuil, dengan kata lain ia adalah bayi yang dibuang, mungkin oleh kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

Sang petapa tidak keberatan jika ia harus mengurus satu bocah asing yang ditinggalkan di kuil. Ada satu lagi penghuni baru kuil Kyuubi yaitu Jiraiya. Meskipun sudah tua namun Jiraiya mempunyai ilmu beladiri dan bertarung dengan sangat baik. Ia melatih Naruto berburu, menggunakan pedang, dan gerakan-gerakan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Naruto murid yang banyak bicara namun tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tekadnya untuk menjadi yang terkuat.

Dalam sebulan sekali, akan ada satu hari dimana Naruto merasa sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Hari di mana ia dan Jiraiya beserta beberapa penduduk desanya akan ke pelabuhan Basali untuk menjual hasil hutan mereka.

Pelabuhan Basali adalah salah satu pelabuhan sibuk tempat para perompak singgah. Di lautan para perompak akan saling mengarahkan moncong meriam dan melubangi kapal lawannya hingga tenggelam. Namun ketika kaki mereka menginjak sebuah daratan maka urusan di atas lautan tetap akan di lautan, di darat mereka menyarungkan pedang dan akan minum bersama seperti kawan lama. Banyak di antara pendatang hanya untuk istirahat dan bersenang-senang. Namun lebih daripada itu, Pelabuhan Basali adalah sebuah spon yang menyerap informasi, oleh karenanya tidak ada sesuatupun yang tak kau dapat ketika mencari di pelabuhan ini.

Usianya sekitar 17 tahun ketika Jiraiya meninggal dunia karena terlalu mabuk dan tidak sadar jika ia membuat gara-gara dan mengajak duel seorang bajak laut di salah satu bar di Pelabuhan Basali. Lelaki tua itu kalah saat pedang yang dingin menembus jantungnya. Naruto yang merasa kehilangan, memutuskan pergi dari kuil, lagipula umurnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan sendiri takdirnya.

Tujuan utamanya waktu itu tentu saja Pelabuhan Basali. Ia hidup menjadi gelandangan pada awalnya dengan mencuri atau menjadi pekerja angkut kapal dengan bayaran kecil. Selama itu juga ia berlatih dengan pedangnya diam-diam dan mengamati setiap hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar pelabuhan. Ia menunggu sembari menanti ada perompak yang tidak merhardiknya dengan tendangan atau kata-kata kasar ketika ia memohon untuk menjadi awak kapal mereka. Ia menyiapkan diri hingga cukup kuat untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan menjadi seorang pelaut.

Ia memutuskan ingin menjadi bajak laut dan melihat dunia yang luas ini. Ingin membuktikan perkataan Jiraiya, guru, teman sekaligus orang tua bagi Naruto. Karena Jiraiya adalah mantan perompak yang cukup berpengaruh dalam pertumbuhan Naruto. Apakah Jiraiya di langit sana melihatnya semenyedihkan ini. bahkan ia belum satu tahun mengarungi lautan tapi sudah terdampar di pulai kecil tak berpenghuni.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala memutus lamunannya. "Pasti akan ada kapal yang lewat," katanya, menghibur diri sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya ia menyimpan pertanyaan besar. bagaimana ia bisa selamat? Ia sangat yakin dan masih ingat betul jika ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya. Meskipun samar, ia melihatnya seperti seorang perempuan, namun Naruto tidak cukup yakin.

Ia bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak. Setidaknya ia akan berkeliling sebentar memastikan jika bumi yang ia pijak adalah sebuah pulau kecil dan mencari air tawar atau sesuatu yang lain yang bisa dimakan kecuali buah kelapa.

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara ombak menjadi pengantar tidur Naruto. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam 24 jam terakhir, tubuhnya membutuhkan istirahat. Ia membuat shelter kecil sementara dari dedaunan dan membuat api unggun untuk menghalau nyamuk-nyamuk. Perutnya sudah terisi oleh daging burung camar yang ia buru dengan melemparkan batu tajam, lalu ia bakar. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya ada sumber air tawar, agak payau dengan aroma busuk serasah.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Naruto jatuh tertidur dengan mudah. Entah sudah berapa lama dalam senyapnya, ia merasa dibuai oleh suara yang menghanyutkan. Ia seperti meraih kebahagiaan yang memabukkan. Seperti candu yang membangkitkan renjana. Ada dorongan besar untuk meraihnya. Ia semakin melayang, di kepalanya tercampur aduk rasa kerinduan, kenangan, cinta—

 _...While up aloft in storm_ _  
_ _From me his absence mourn_ _  
_ _And firmly pray arrive the day_ _  
_ _He's never more to roam._ __

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid_ _  
_ _I disdain all glittering gold_ _  
_ _There is nothing can console me_ _  
_ _But my jolly sailor bold._

Buaian itu terus membelainya, menggerakkan kakinya seperti sihir. Tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan kecuali mengikutinya. Ia tak punya kekuatan menolak. Lalu seolah seluruh perasaan itu direnggut paksa dengan kasar, ia membuka mata dan terbelalak. Dingin angin berembus pada wajahnya dan seketika ia jatuh berlutut dengan napas tersengal. Kedua lututnya menyentuh pasir dan ia terbenam dalam air laut hingga ke pinggang. Ombak kecil datang dan memercikkan air beraroma garam ke wajahnya.

' _apa yang terjadi_?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia segera berdiri dengan panik dan merasakan butiran pasir pada telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Tubuhnya masih bergetar oleh sensasi yang membawanya berjalan menuju laut. Dan tidak yakin jika ia mengigau dan berjalan ketika tidur.

"Hai." Suara lembut perempuan mengagetkannya.

Naruto menoleh dan menemukan sosok perempuan di balik karang.

"Ssssiapa kau?!" tanya Naruto panik. Reflek tangannya menarik pedang dan menghunuskannya pada perempuan di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melupakan orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu," kata sang perempuan dingin.

Naruto menyipitkan mata dan menilai. Ia masih terdiam dan mengamati meskipun merasa perempuan berkulit kapas itu tidak berbahaya.

"Aku Sasuke, siapa namamu?"

"Siapa kau?" ulang Naruto.

"Sasuke. Mermaid yang menyelamatkanmu."

Melihat Naruto yang masih menatapnya penuh selidik, Sasuke melanjutkan, "ekorku sampai pegal sekali, berenang membawa beban seberat kau, apalagi itu tidak mudah ketika arus laut tidak beraturan karena badai."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin mempercayaimu."

Naruto mengencangkan gengaman pedangnya. Tak sedikitpun kewaspadaan ia luruhkan. Cukup sering ia mendengar cerita-cerita makhluk mitos, dan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami membuatnya tak lagi meragukan eksistensi makhluk tersebut. siapa yang bisa menjamin perempuan di hadapannya adalah seorang siluman jahat atau semacamnya.

Saat ia larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sasuke mundur dan berenang menjauh sambil mengibaskan ekornya ke permukaan. Sasuke memperlihatkan diri yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto yang tidak kunjung menyadari siapa dirinya.

Naruto terpana.

"WOW, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMPUNYAI EKOR?! Apa kau duyung?" Naruto berteriak dan melupakan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tenggelam dalam ketakjuban, Naruto begitu penasaran dan melompat ke samping Sasuke yang telah kembali di balik batu demi membuktikan sendiri apa yang barusan ia lihat. Namun malam tak berbulan menyediakan sedikit cahaya dan air lautan menyembunyikan bagian bawah Sasuke. Ia masih penasaran dan mengulurkan tangan, jika tidak bisa melihat dengan mata, jemarinya harus merasakan ekor tersebut. kurang sejengkal pemikirannya terwujud, Sasuke bergerak mundur dan mengayunkan ekornya ke arah Naruto. Pemuda keras kepala hanya bisa mengerang dan mengumpat begitu air laut mengguyur ke rambut pirangnya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya." Sasuke memperingati dengan wajah dingin dan kembali mendekat pada batuan karang.

Mengangat kedua tangannya, Naruto mundur dan memilih duduk pada salah satu batu. Sebagian kakinya terendam dan seluruh celananya basah. Ia tak lagi menaruh prasangka buruk kepada Sasuke. Meskipun Kenyataan jika di dunia terdapat mahluk mitos dan sekarang ada di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? aku seharian berpikir mengenai sosok yang menyelamatkanku, kukira salah satu awak kapal, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin, tapi seharian ini juga aku berpikir bagaimana jika benar, aku khawatir dia justru mati karena menyelamatkanku." Naruto mengembuskan napas dan melanjutkan, " jujur, aku lega saat kau mengaku telah membawaku berenang, meskipun aku takjub sekali kalau kau adalah seekor ikan."

Selama ini dikiranya duyung hanyalah mitos yang didengungkan para bajak laut untuk mengelabuhi musuh-musuhnya. Menyaksikan sendiri makhluk legenda benar-benar membuat Naruto takjub. Seperti yang diceritakan oleh mereka, duyung sangat cantik jelita, Sasuke yang di depannya berkulit putih kontras dengan warna rambut dan irisnya yang sehitam jelaga. Rambutnya panjang menjuntai menutupi dadanya yang telanjang. Dan yang paling hebat adalah duyung benar-benar setengah ikan dan setengah manusia. Naruto sangat penasaran bentuk utuh ekor duyung meskipun tadi ia hanya melihatnya sekilas.

Meskipun separo ikan, itu bukan alasan untuk tidak terpesona dan segera jatuh cinta. Dan suara merdu itu, Naruto segera yakin ia dibuai oleh nyanyian sang duyung betina di depannya. Seperti cerita yang pernah didengarnya, nyanyian duyung akan memanggil para pelaut yang segera terhipnotis bagai sihir, lalu ketika sadar semuanya sudah terlambat. Sang pelaut akan tersesat jatuh kelautan atau kapalnya karam menabrak karang.

Seperti yang dialami Naruto, begitu tersadar ia sudah basah.

"Aku hanya lewat dan melihat manusia yang tenggelam. Saat itu aku berpikir, menolong manusia tidaklah buruk."

"Te..terima kasih." Naruto terbata karena melihat senyuman Sasuke meskipun bibirnya hanya tertarik sedikit.

"Tapi kau tahu peraturannya, nyawa dibalas nyawa Bocah."

Dahi Naruto berkerut tidak senang karena baru saja menyadari jika tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Harus ada bayaran pada setiap tindakan atau sebuah keberuntungan.

"Ya, dan panggil aku Naruto."

"Antarkan aku ke Kuil Kyuubi."

Naruto langsung berjengit ketika nama rumahnya disebut. Mereka baru saja kenalan dan Naruto sangat yakin ia belum menyebutkan kuil tempat ia berasal.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kuil Kyuubi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjunginya."

"Itu rumahku."

Dan sekarang giliran Sasuke yang sedikit kaget dengan kenyataan barusan. Bukankah terlalu kebetulan? Tapi ia memilih menyimpannya dahulu.

"Bagus, sekalian nanti kau bisa pulang."

"Sasuke, aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke Kuil Kyuubi bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Tapi kau lihat, aku mempunyai dua kaki, bukan ekor seperti punyamu. Dan aku tidak bisa berenang."

"Itu kenapa manusia dan bahkan mermaid mempunyai otak. Gunakan otak terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluh."

Naruto menggeram begitu menyadari jika duyung yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya mempunyai mulut tajam yang menyebalkan.

Angin malam berembus dan Naruto bergetar karena dingin.

"Jadi apa rencanamu, putri jenius?" sindir Naruto.

"Bukan berarti aku akan pergi saat ini juga, Dobe."

Perempatan imajiner segera muncul di kepala Naruto. Ikan sial dihadapannya benar-benar menguras emosi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?! Kita belum selesai bicara," tanya naruto saat Sasuke bergerak mundur dan membalikkan badannya untuk berenang menjauh. Sementara Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas tanpa menjawab pertenyaan tersebut.

Pertigaan kembali muncul di pelipis naruto. Ia mengeratkan gerahamnya dan memaki-maki dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa duyung itu seenaknya pergi dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan basah? Pergi begitu saja di tengah percakapan serius. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menjauh dari lautan, mengabaikan sejenak kekesalannya dan masuk ke dalam pulau untuk menghindari angin kencang yang semakin dingin.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, malam-malam selanjutnya tidak pernah Naruto lalui dengan damai karena ia akan berakhir dengan teriakan, makian, dan celana yang basah oleh air laut. Sasuke selalu iseng memanggilnya dengan rayuan lagu merdu, kadang Sasuke akan memintanya bercerita tentang kehidupannya sebagai makhluk daratan, atau kadang Naruto hanya perlu diam dan mendengarkan Sasuke berceloteh, dan kadang yang paling menyebalkan Sasuke akan memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan, lalu tertawa dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbelalak dengan kesadaran yang di awang-awang.

Melarikan diri dari nyanyian Sasuke sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto dan berakhir dengan kegagalan. Memangnya apalagi yang belum ia coba, mengikat diri, menyumpal telinga, menjauh dari lautan, semua sudah ia lakukan dan ia sudah kehabisan akal. Duyung jahil itu mencari kesenangan dari penderitaannya. Meskipun kadang-kadang Sasuke melempar ikan segar untuk membayar kesengsaraan Naruto, setidaknya Sasuke membantu menyuplai pasokan makan si pemuda pirang agar bisa hidup lebih lama di pulau terpencil itu, agar bisa dipermainkan lebih lama juga—sepertinya.

Naruto sudah pasrah dalam ketidakberdayaannya. Kekuatan suara magis Sasuke adalah suatu hal di luar kemampuannya untuk melawan. Maka Naruto bahagia luar biasa ketika ia berhasil tidur dan bangun menjelang siang tanpa insiden nyebur ke lautan. Ia berpikir jika mungkin Sasuke sudah insyaf atau merasa bosan mengganggu dirinya lagi.

Tentang interaksi mereka, seperti kawan lama. Mereka membicarakan hal umum. Meskipun Naruto penasaran setengah mati, namun ia memilih mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Ia merasa ada banyak hal yang disembunyikan Sasuke darinya. Namun untuk saat ini mungkin lebih baik diam saja karena ia semakin yakin jika Sasuke tidak berbahaya dan bermaksud mencelakakannya.

Semalam... dua malam... tiga malam... Naruto masih bahagia dan menikmati kedamaiaannya, namun hari-hari selanjutnya ia merasa merindukan Sasuke. Pulau terpencil tanpa manusia lain dirasa Naruto mulai membunuhnya pelan-pelan dengan rasa kesepian. Ia bahkan mulai bermimpi orang-orang desa yang membencinya dan mulai menertawakan dirinya yang akan membusuk sendirian di pulau yang tak dihuni manusia. Seolah itu tempat yang tepat untuk Naruto si anak yang tidak diinginkan.

.

 **Oryza Kana**

.

Setengah hari Naruto habiskan dengan mengumpulkan kayu-kayu dan menyatukannya dengan tali untuk menjadi rakit. Ia menarik dan mendayung rakit menjauhi pantai. Ia meneriakkan nama Sasuke dan terus menggerakkan rakitnya. Ia tidak mengerti dorongan kuat atas keinginannya terhadap Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke hanya seekor ikan, seharusnya ia tidak pergi begitu saja, apalagi setelah hal jahat yang diperbuatnya kepada dirinya. Naruto ingin bertanya langsung pada Sasuke, ia ingin membuktikan sendiri jika Sasuke tidak berakhir membencinya seperti orang-orang desa. Dan bagaimana dengan pergi ke kuil Kyuubi, Sasuke tidak pernah membahasnya lagi setelah malam pertama saat mereka bertemu. Ia akan mengabaikan Naruto jika mulai menanyakan rencana pergi ke Pelabuhan Basali.

"Hahh..." Naruto menghela napas frustasi. Tubuhnya ia lemparkan ke permukaan rakit dan ia telantang. Mata birunya sibuk mengawasi awan yang berarak di bawah langit biru.

Apakah sudah dua jam? Tiga jam? Naruto lelah. Jika Sasuke pergi memang ia bisa apa?

"Apa kau mencariku?"

Suara merdu itu.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto langsung bangkit dan duduk. Tidak pernah ia sebahagia ini melihat kemunculan Sasuke. Kepalanya menunduk dengan safir yang langsung memaku iris jelaga yang juga menyorotnya tajam. Seperti waktu telah berhenti mereka berdua diam cukup lama saling menembus tatapan masing-masing.

"Kemana saja? Aku kira kau dimakan hiu atau semacamnya."

"Awh," teriak Naruto. Sasuke baru saja menggeplak kepalanya.

"Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah memutuskan akan ke Kuil Kyuubi. Kita bisa menumpang kapal yang lewat pulau ini."

Naruto segera memegangi kedua pundak Sasuke dan ia berseru takjub, "Sasuke, kau sangat jenius! Kukira kau akan membiarkanku membusuk di pulau sialan ini." Mata birunya berbinar-binar cemerlang.

Sasuke mengerlingkan bola matanya, "Kenapa sepertinya kau tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu?"

"Tentu aku menggunakannya!"

"Bahkan aku belum mengatakan rencana yang akan kita lakukan." 

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai rencana Sasuke."

"Tentu saja... aku bisa menyesatkan kapal dan membelokkannya ke pulau ini. Dan jika mereka sudah mendarat ke pulau ini, itu adalah bagianmu. Bujuk dan ajak mereka bernegosiasi, aku mempunyai emas. Itu sebagai bayaran mereka."

"Tapi masalahnya kau ikan!"

"Aku bisa merubah bagian bawahku menjadi ikan."

"Well, kalau begitu kurasa tidak ada masalah."

Ide Sasuke yang terdengar cukup brilian bagi Naruto adalah rencana yang sempurna. Mereka butuh kapal untuk ke dermaga Basali yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Dan jika Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan ekornya, itu jauh lebih mudah.

"Ya, dan ada kapal perompak tidak jauh dari sini. Kita akan melakukannya besok."

"Yosh." Naruto bersemangat dengan rencana Sasuke.

Lalu Naruto mengerutkan kening dan mulai menggerutu,"Kalau kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, kenapa harus menunggu satu bulan dulu? Kau memang mau berencana menyiksaku dulu ya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu apa kau orang yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak."

"Huh? Jadi kau mau mengenalku lebih jauh?" goda Naruto sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Seperti yang ia duga Sasuke bukan perempuan jahat.

Sasuke melengoskan wajah dan menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari bahunya, Sasuke bergerak mundur menjauhi rakit dan Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan," kata Sasuke lalu menyeringai.

Naruto belum sempat mencerna ekspresi dan ucapan Sasuke, ketika Sasuke bergerak cepat ke depan dan menariknya dengan kuat masuk ke dalam laut. Ia meronta, namun pegangan Sasuke begitu kuat. Tentu saja makhluk darat akan kalah dengan makhluk air jika berada di dalam air.

Naruto ingin mengumpat dan berteriak namun ia memilih menutup mulutnya agar tidak menelan air laut. Merasa tertipu dengan kadar kecantikan dan keanggunan Sasuke, Naruto ingin menangis saja, mungkin saja air matanya yang syarat penderitaan bisa menambah kadar keasinan air laut. Atau ia harus pasrah saja setidaknya ia mati ditangan makhluk indah berdarah dingin. Pemikiran-pemikiran absurd terus memenuhi otak Naruto. Hingga ia merasa Sasuke melepaskannya pada kedalaman yang cukup jauh.

Matanya terbuka dan ia melihat Sasuke yang berenang dengan keanggunannya yang memukau. Ekornya yang panjang dengan warna biru metalik berkilau di dalam air, rambutnya yang hitam pekat berkibar mengabaikan gaya gravitasi dan tak lagi menutupi dadanya yang ranum. Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sasuke yang ada di depannya begitu sensual dengan gerakannya. Hingga ia lupa bernapas, meskipun ia memang sedang tidak bisa bernapas. Begitu paru-parunya meronta ingin pasokan oksigen, Naruto tidak lagi bisa mengabaikannya dan ia mulai bergerak dalam kepanikan.

Berhenti bergerak, Naruto melihat Sasuke mendekat dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Waktu bergerak begitu lambat ketika Sasuke meraih tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto mentransfer oksigen untuk Naruto bernapas. Waktu seperti membeku, Naruto mengambil napas dan ia bisa lebih lama berada di dalam air. Jarak wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat membuat Naruto bisa melihat detail setiap pahatan di wajah Sasuke , bulu matanya yang lentik, kulitnya yang porselen, bibir tipis merah muda, dan irish hitam pekat yang seolah menyedot jiwa Naruto. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Naruto laki-laki normal yang sudah puber dan seketika jatuh pada pesona sang mermaid. Meskipun pada kenyataanya Naruto adalah pemuda bodoh yang tidak mengerti hal-hal semacam itu, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya sudah bereaksi dengan gamblang.

Setelah Sasuke kembali membawa tubuh mereka ke permukaan, Naruto dengan rakus meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menggapai rakitnya dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air asin yang sempat tertelan.

"Harusnya kau melihat wajahmu sendiri tadi,"cemoh Sasuke. Ia menyelam dan muncul di sisi seberang rakit Naruto, sehingga mereka berdua kini berhadap-hadapan.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku akan membunuhmu? Itu benar-benar pemikiran yang menyenangkan, wajahmu yang mau mati benar-benar lucu," lanjutnya dan diakhiri dengan kekehan geli.

"Teme! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk hal yang tadi, kau duyung brengsek! Apa-apaan yang tadi itu! Aku benar-benar akan mati, tolol! Aku tau kau cuma mau pamer ekormu itu, 'kan? Tapi tidak perlu dengan adegan berbahaya kayak tadi. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tenggelam, apa kau punya otak?"

Naruto marah-marah yang disambut Sasuke dengan mengerlingkan bola mata bosan.

"Tapi kau tidak mati. Jangan berlebihan, aku hanya ingin cari hiburan setelah capek berenag berhari-hari." 

Menghela napas seperti orang tua, Naruto akhirya kembali pasrah atas tindakan jahil Sasuke. Ia juga lega ternyata Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Terlebih Sasuke memikirkan rencana lebih jauh tentang mereka. Setidaknya Sasuke ingin membantunya keluar dari pulau ini, meskipun sebenarnya untuk kepentingan Sasuke sendiri.

"Aku khawatir, karena itu adalah kapal perompak," gumam Naruto.

Tidak ada yang tau betul para bajak laut seperti apa kecuali si bajak laut itu sendiri. Jika penawaran tidak cukup menarik, kesepakatan tidak akan tercapai dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, nyawa Naruto dan Sasuke bisa dalam bahaya. Karena Naruto juga tidak bisa menjamin, tipe seperti apa yang menghuni kapal perompak yang sudah dikonfirmasi oleh Sasuke akan singgah di pulau ini.

"Aku tahu, aku juga sudah memikirkannya. Aku akan membawa sekotak emas untuk bayarannya. Itu jumlah yang sulit diabaikan oleh manusia. Dan oleh karena itu aku berharap banyak pada mulut besarmu, yakinkan mereka untuk membawaku dan sebutkan bayarannya."

Menganggukkan kepala, Naruto tersenyum memperlihatkan hampir semua giginya dan matanya cerah berbinar-binar. "Sasuke, kamu yang terbaik!"

Naruto sangat yakin, ia bisa membuat kesepakatn jika Sasuke mempunyai sekotak emas.

"Tentu saja, Dobe. Jika sudah sepakat, temui aku di karang utara."

Mereka hanya berharap semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

 **Bersambung**

Lirik diambil dari lagu My Jolly Sailor Bold - Album: Pirates of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides OST (2011)

Tadinya mau bikin lirik sendiri, tapi udah sejam mantengin laptop tetep aja... :'(

Oiya gue ngetik sambil dengerin lagu ini, gue ulang2 terus sampe beres ngetik


	3. Chapter 3

**LADY OF THE SEA**

 **Chapter 3**

 **King of Pirates**

Semalaman Naruto menunggu dan mengawasi pantai sebelah timur yang ia perkirakan akan digunakan oleh kapal bajak laut menurunkan jangkarnya. Sisi timur pulau kecil ini tidak mempunyai banyak karang sehingga menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untuk kapal berlabuh. Saat angin laut sudah mulai berembus, batas cakrawala sudah mulai menjingga menandakan mentari sebentar lagi terbit. Dengan teropong mini monokululernya, mata naruto memicing dan ia menangkap sebuah kapal berbendera bajak laut yang mulai berlabuh sesuai rencana.

"Bajak laut senju," gumam Naruto.

Di balik lensa teropongnya Naruto melihat awak kapal sudah mulai turun. Ia segara bergegas dan menuruni pohon yang digunakannya untuk mengintai.

Perdu menyembunyikan tubuh Naruto yang sedang berjongkok mengamati para perompak yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di daratan pulau ini. Dilihatnya satu laki-laki yang cukup mencolok dengan rambut panjang berkibar disapu angin. Naruto yakin dia adalah laki-laki Senju, sang kapten yang dijuluki raja bajak laut abad ini. Siapa yang tak kenal mereka, senju dengan lambangnya. Sekali Naruto pernah melihat lambang senju di Dermaga Basali dan berdasarkan kasak-kusuk, Senju adalah bajak laut terkuat dan hanya orang bodoh yang berani menantangnya. Tidak disangka Naruto akan bertemu mereka di tempat dan situasi seperti ini.

Dirasa waktu yang tepat, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekat pada gerombolan sang bajak laut. Kedua tangannya ia angkat ke atas tanda ia tidak menghendaki permusuhan. Seperti dugaannya, semua awak lagsung bergerak cepat mengeluarkan senjatanya dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku Naruto, sebulan lalu terlempar ke laut waktu badai dahsyat menghantam kapalku dan berakhir terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni ini—"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan pada setiap pasang mata dan berakhir menatap sang kapten yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kini ia berhadapan langsung pada laki-laki berahang tegas dengan ikat kepala berlambang senju.

"Aku ingin menawarkan kesepakatan," lanjut Naruto.

"Awak kapal rendahan yang beruntung karena terdampar. Aku ragu kau mempunyai sesuatu yang lain untuk ditawar selain tubuhmu sendiri."

Laki-laki yang diduga Naruto adalah kapten melontarkan cemohan dan disambut oleh anak buahnya dengan tawa menjijikkan. "Kau lumayan tampan, pirang," kata salah satu awak berbadan gempal dan tawa itu semakin riuh.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan karena harga dirinya tersinggung. Naruto tahu maksud perkataan itu. Membawa tawanan laki-laki sebagai pemuas seks di atas kapal bukan hal yang baru mengingat tabu bagi mereka berlayar dengan membawa perempuan.

Menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, Naruto membalas, "aku tidak tertarik dengan batangan, lagipula kalian sudah memiliki satu pelacur cantik yang harusnya sepadan mengingat pantangan yang kalian langgar."

Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto melihat satu-satunya perempuan yang sedari tadi berdiri tenang di belakang kapten maju ke arahnya. Mungkin tersinggung karena perkataan Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh lengan kekar sang kapten.

"Pelacur kami sangat memuaskan asal kau tahu, dan kita akan membiarkan kau merasakannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, tawa kembali pecah.

Sang kapten memberi tanda untuk diam dengan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Mada-chan, tunjukkan pada bocah pirang ini."

Naruto tidak siap dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. perempuan dengan rambut raven panjang yang diikat tinggi itu maju dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa sungkan pada Naruto. Reflek Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan menahan serangan langsung itu. Dentingan dua logam seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa pertarungan telah dimulai dan sorakan keluar dari para awak yang membutuhkan hiburan.

Dalam sepersekian detik ketika naruto bertahan, iris safirnya beradu dengan mata hitam tajam sang perempuan. Pandangan dingin itu menusuk yang menyorotkan ketekatan dan ambisi. Naruto menambah kekuatan lengannya dan berhasil menghalau dan membuat mundur lawannya, namun dengan cepat pedang itu kembali berayun dengan lincah berusaha menebas setiap bagian tubuh naruto dengan gerakan tangkas. Mungkin karena perempuan kekuatan dalam setiap serangan tidak terlalu besar, namun gerakan pedang yang diimbangi dengan kelincahan dan ketangkasan jauh lebih mematikan. Naruto hanya bisa bertahan dan semakin terpojok menahan serangan membabi buta.

Mencari celah, Naruto kembali fokus. Ia menumpukan tenaganya pada lengan dan dalam satu momentum ia berhasil menangkis serangan dan membuat lawannya mundur satu langkah. Sempat ragu, namun ia meyakinkan diri jika perempuan di depannya adalah wanita tangguh, maka ia menghentakkan kaki kirinya dan menendang ke arah perut perempua itu hingga ia tersungkur. Naruto maju dan menghunuskan pedangnya, sedangkan sang lawan justru dengan licik meraup pasir pantai dan menaburkannya ke arah Naruto.

Mau apapun gendernya, bajak laut selamanya adalah seorang bajingan licik. Naruto membatin saat matanya perih akibat pasir yang mengenai wajahnya. Ketika perhatiannya teralih, sang perempuan perompak kembali menyerangnya dengan teknik pedang yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Ia terpojok lagi dan pada akhirnya perempuan itu berhasil melucuti pedangnya dan menghunuskan ujung pedangnya pada leher naruto.

Naruto mendongak menghindari pedang tajam meyayat kulit lehernya. Matanya melirik ke bawah dan bertatapan dengan mata oniks perempuan yang memandangnya pongah dengan seringai memuakkan. Naruto menggeram namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia sepenuhnya juga mengabaikan sorak sorai para awak kapal di sekelilingnya.

"Kau curang," desis Naruto.

"Kukira kau seorang bajak laut." Kepongahan itu semakin kentara saat Naruto dipaksa mundur.

"Mada-chan, cukup. Kau akan membuatnya pipis dicelana, hahahaha."

Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut sang kapten yang menginterupsi tindakan wanitanya. Seperti pawang yang berhasil menjinakkan, sang perempuan dibuat menurut dan mundur. Naruto hanya bisa bernapas lega saat pedang yang siap menembus kerongkongannya turun.

"Katakan, apa ada orang lain di pulau ini? dan tawaran yang kau ajukan."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, aku sendirian di pulau ini—"

Naruto kembali mengedarkan pandangan dan melanjutkan, "tentang kesepakatan, aku ingin membuat penawaran secara tertutup."

Kerumunan itu bubar dan sang kapten mengajak Naruto berbicara empat mata. Ternyata posisi sang perempuan tidak bisa dianggap remeh, perempuan yang bernama Madara itu adalah wakil kapten. Naruto berdecak kagum, mungkin Madara adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mempunyai posisi sebagai perompak sekaligus wakil kapten. Dan sang kapten sendiri bernama Hashirama yang berdasarkan penilaian singkat naruto mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang dengan wakilnya atau mereka berdua memang mempunyai hubungan khusus.

Mengabaikan semua kejanggalan yang naruto amati, ia mulai fokus bernegoisasi dan mendapatkan kesepakatan yang memuaskan.

Madara melempar kain kepada Naruto sesuai yang diminta dan kemudian pemuda pirang itu pergi masuk ke sisi dalam pulau.

.

.

 **Oryza Kana**

.

.

Siulan panjang keluar dari bibir naruto. Ia menghadap ke pantai sebelah utara untuk menemui Sasuke sesuai perjanjian.

"Apa kau akan mati jika keluar dari lautan?" tanya naruto begitu Sasuke menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kesepakatannya?" Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto karena ia sedari tadi gelisah dengan hasil perundingan yang Naruto lakukan.

"Tenang saja, semua berjalan lancar. Dan kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitas. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu meskipun tahu kalau kau mermaid." Naruto tersenyum bodoh dan bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakannya?"

"Ya, karena mereka juga cerdik, Sasuke. Perempuan telanjang di pulau kecil akan sangat mencurigakan."

"Siapa yag telanjang? Aku sudah mempersiapkan baju untukku, meskipun sangat jelek, aku menemukannya di laut."

"Percaya padaku, semua akan baik-baik apa kau benar-benar bisa hidup tanpa terbenam di dalam air?"

"Hn, angkat aku ke daratan."

Masuk ke dalam air, Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dirasakannya beban Naruto yang tergolong enteng dan licin dilengannya karena bergesekan dengan tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke. Dengan wajah memerah Naruto mengangkat Sasuke dan mendudukkannya di batuan yang lebar di pantai. Ia membuang baju yang dibawa Sasuke karena sangat jelek menurutnya, lalu mengambil kain yang ia bawa dari madara dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Berusaha menjadi pria yang terhormat, Naruto membalikkan badan memunggungi Sasuke untuk memberi perempuan itu ruang.

"Kau sudah bisa berbalik."

Pertama kali yang Naruto lihat adalah Sasuke yang membungkus badannya dengan kain berwarna coklat tua hingga ke paha. Alih-alih melihat ekor biru metalik yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, Naruto justru mendapati dua kaki jenjang yang menggairahkan.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "K-kau bisa berubah jadi manusia. apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Otot kakiku masih belum terbiasa."

Hening.

Hening.

"Dobe, tentu saja aku butuh digendong." Setelah mengatakannya Sasuke membuang muka dan naruto tergagap dan dengan canggung mulai mengangkat Sasuke ke pelukannya.

Saat mereka sampai di pantai sebelah timur, sebagian awak sudah bersiap untuk melakukan pelayaran kembali karena tidak ada sesuatu yang berharga di pulau terpencil itu dan pengecekan kondisi kapal yang ternyata baik-baik saja. Kapal siap berlayar lagi. Semua orang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memilih mengawasi Naruto yang tidak lagi sendirian.

"Kami meletakkan emasnya di karang sebelah utara," kata Naruto.

Hashirama memberi tanda pada anak buahnya dan tiga orang pergi ke arah Naruto datang. Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berada di sekitar manusia dan perasaan tidak nyaman seolah menggelayutinya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sang kapten cukup berbaik hati dengan memberi mereka kamar sempit dengan satu tempat tidur tanggung, meja, dan kursi. Naruto menurunkan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur dan mengamati ekspresi penasaran yang terpampang di wajah cantik itu. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamar dan telapak tangannya merasai kain yang membungkus badannya dan turun meraba kain yang terpasang di tempat tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berinteraksi dan akan tinggal di sekitar manusia dan barang-barang mereka.

Saat Naruto pergi untuk membantu kapal bertolak, Madara masuk ke kamar dan menemui Sasuke. Ia membawa pakaian perempuan dan akan mengenakannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau wanita," kata Sasuke begitu melihat seorang perempuan masuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," acuh Madara. Ia menarik kasar kain yang dipakai Sasuke dan mendapatkan perlawanan. "Apa kau ingin telanjang dan membiarkan para pria berotak selangkangan horny melihat kulit mulusmu?"

"Ini membuat kulitku gatal," kata Sasuke begitu ia mengenakan dalaman pakaian.

"Tidak ada pilihan selain membiasakan diri menjadi manusia, kau ikan yang beruntung."

Merasa tersinggung Sasuke mencebik, namun ia tidak melawan hingga ia mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap. Ia merasa takjub pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang berbalut baju berenda dan meskipun agak sesak dan gatal tapi ia menyukainya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku mermaid?"

"Kami tidak bodoh, pacar pirangmu tak akan meraih kesepekatan dengan kami jika ia tak menceritakannya dengan jujur."

"Hn."

"Aku penasaran, apakah kau yang membuat kapal kami bermasalah? Dan apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang mermaid, seperti di mana mereka tinggal."

"Aku soliter, dan meskipun aku pernah menjumpai kelompok-kelompok dari kaumku namun aku tidak mengetahui banyak tentang mereka. Aku dulu pernah bergabung berkelompok dengan mermaid lain, tapi aku merasa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kadang aku merasa kami berbeda. Aku juga tidak tahu perbedaannya di mana, hanya menuruti insting dan aku hidup sendiri... dan ya, aku yang membuat kapalmu bermasalah," jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau bisa menangis?" tanya Madara dengan topik yang agak melenceng.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu, tinggal di dalam air laut membuatku tidak bisa membedakan air mataku dan air laut."

"Hah, lucu sekali."

Sasuke menatap lurus Madara yang bersandar pada dinding dengan salah satu kaki bertekuk dan kedua tanan bersedekap. Agak takjub, Sasuke seolah mendapatkan rolemodel sempurna untuknya belajar menjadi manusia berjenis kelamin wanita. Madara terihat tangguh dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan terlihat anggun juga. Sasuke sempat berpikir jika ia replika perempuan di hadapannya. Warna rambut, warna mata, postur tubuh, semuanya mirip yang membedakan hanya sifat Madara yang bar-bar.

Sasuke terus menjaga obrolan mereka tetap berlanjut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele seputar kehidupan manusia dan madara menjawabnya dengan singkat namun cukup jelas. Entah sudah berapa lama hingga Naruto masuk dan Madara menyingkir keluar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak hal."

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan baju itu."

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau bercerita tentang mermaid dan kenapa kau ingin ke Kuil Kyuubi—"

"Aku akan mengatakannya begitu kita di daratan," potong Sasuke.

"Aku janji," lanjut Sasuke begitu dilihatnya raut muka Naruto yang kecewa. "Kau berkata jujur pada mereka?"

Sasuke mengalihkan topik.

"Mereka tidak bodoh, jika aku tidak menceritakan semuanya mereka tidak akan percaya. Emas dan perempuan di pulau kecil bukan hal yang lazim."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau bisa tidur di sini, aku akan di kabin bawah dengan awak yang lain."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala cepat dan menyahut, "Jangan! Di sinilah. bersamaku."

"Jika kau tak keberatan," keki Naruto.

Naruto berdehem pelan untuk mengurangi kecangungan mereka berdua. Dan kemudian Sasuke menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang untuk mencoba berdiri. Ia harus belajar menjadi manusia dan berjalan dengan menggunakana dua kaki. Karena tidak mungkin nanti Naruto akan menggendongnya setiap saat ketika berada di daratan.

Hanya sedetik telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai kayu, ia terjatuh. Dan jangan lupakan, Sasuke berada di atas kapal yang berlayar yang tentunya dalam kondisi tidak seimbang.

Naruto menangkapnya dan meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Naruto.

"Kau seperti seorang pesakitan," ejek Naruto. Ia pelan-pelan memapah Sasuke agar terbiasa menggunakan otot kakinya. Butuh sebulan berlayar untuk sampai di pelabuhan Basali dan itu waktu yang panjang untuk Sasuke belajar berjalan seperti balita.

.

.

.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau aku punya rahasia besar?" gumam Sasuke di samping Naruto.

Mereka berdua berada di ranjang salah satu kabin kapal yang sedang berlayar di lautan tenang. Di dalam ruang yang terbatas mereka berbagi tempat tidur dan Sasuke ingin berbagi cerita kepada pemuda yang sudah beberapa minggu dekat dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang punya rahasia besar, berdoalah agar kapal ini tidak tenggelam karena mengangkut Sasuke dan _beban_ besarnya."

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto. Ia heran dengan Naruto yang sekarang suka menggunakan bahasa sinis.

"Kau merajuk," kata Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Ya, kau merajuk karena aku tidak cerita apapun."

Sasuke mendudukkan diri dan melanjutkan," Baiklah, aku akan cerita— Naruto, aku akan mati."

Naruto mendengus.

"Aku juga, semua orang akan mati," jawab Naruto yang menduga Sasuke sedang tidak serius dan ia mendapat pukulan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali memukul sih."

"Maksudku aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat karena aku mempunyai tanda kutukan!"

Sasuke membuang napas kasar. Ia mengatakannya dengan cepat dan penuh penekanan. Ketika ia berpaling ke wajah Naruto ia mendapati mata biru Naruto yang seperti bola biru berpendar dalam keremangan. Memandanginya dengan sorot yang tak bisa ia baca.

"Oh ya?" Naruto mengedipkan mata bodoh.

Sasuke mendengus, "Idiot." Ia menyesal karena diam-diam menyukai tatapan biru Naruto.

"Lihat." Sasuke memunggungi Naruto dan menyingkap kerah gaun malamnya. Di leher bawah belakangnya terdapat tanda tiga tomoe. Ia merasakan Naruto mendudukkan diri dan jemari si pemuda mengusapnya lembut dan tanpa bisa dicegah ia menikmati sapuan itu. lalu dengan cepat ia kembali menarik bajunya dan menghadap Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa tanda kecil seperti itu bisa membunuhmu?"

"Karena tanda terkutuk."

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan dengan serius memberi saran, "darimana kau mendapatkannya? kau harus cepat menghapusnya. Kulihat tanda kutukanmu seperti tato, orang-orang biasanya menggunakan bara api untuk menghapusnya, kau juga bisa, meskipun rasanya pasti sakit sekali—"

"Diamlah bodoh."

Sasuke memotong perkataan ngelantur Naruto yang dibalas dengan gerutuan. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertahan dan betah berada di dekat pemuda pirang yang selalu berbicara dan bertingkah konyol.

"tanda kutukanku bukan tato dan cara menghapusnya aku harus ke kuil Kyuubi. Itulah kenapa kita akan berlayar ke sana dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengantarkanku ke kuil tersebut."

"Aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu. Ingat, nyawa dibalas nyawa. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dan sekarang giliranku membalasnya. Kau tidak akan mati Sasuke, pecayalah padaku. Aku akan membantu dan menemanimu hingga berhasil. Aku mengetahui dengan baik rumahku sendiri, dan aku akan memandumu begitu kita sampai ke Kuil Kyuubi."

Sasuke merasakan kelegaan saat mendengarnya. Tujuan ia pergi ke Kuil Kyuubi karena ia ingin melepas kutukan yang bersemayam pada tubuhnya. Kutukan yang ia dapat karena kesalahan kedua orang tua. Dan ia sangat sadar bahwa Naruto adalah kunci keberhasilan masalahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke tulus. Ia mengambil tangan Naruto dari kedua pundak dan mengusapnya lembut. Dan tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat. Mata kelamnya berbinar memaku kelereng biru yang cemerlang. Setelah semua yang terjadi butuh dorongan sedikit hingga dua insan tersebut hanyut dalam pusara sebuah perasaan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memulai. Dua pasang mata yang saling memerangkap seolah berkata segalanya. Mereka saling mendekat hingga tanpa jarak. Sasuke merasakan bibir hangat yang mengecupnya dan ia seperdetik dan mereka sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Mereka kembali berbaring dan saling membelakangi. Sisa malam yang panjang memberikan waktu pada mereka berdua untuk menyelami lagi perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di antara mereka.

Bersambung...

/ingetin gue buat bikin side story Hashimada

/plis komen kalo ada yang mengganjal karna gw rencana bakal ngerevisi ff ini lagi, kayaknya bakal ada banyak plothole :')))


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AIR MATA MERMAID**

 **Oryza Kana**

Sudah satu minggu kapal perompak yang ia tumpangi berlayar. Suara decitan kayu yang beradu, ombak yang berdesir, dan pemandangan yang hanya lautan biru di luar kapal sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa Sasuke rasakan. Otot kakinya sudah cukup kuat untuknya bisa berjalan normal. Meskipun ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar sempitnya, walau bagaimanapun tenaganya sedikit lemah ketika ia tidak berada di dalam air untuk waktu yang relatif lama. Ia akan tiduran dan mengamati interior kamarnya yang sederhana sambil mendengarkan ombak dan kadang juga menyanyi untuk menghibur diri karena Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar kamar. Naruto sebagai penumpang tahu diri untuk ikut ganti _shift_ dengan para awak kapal lain.

Sasuke kadang pergi ke geladak kapal ditemani Madara atau Naruto dan bahkan Hashirama sang kapten. Ia tak berani sendirian ke luar dari kamarnya karena takut bertemu dengan awak kapal yang seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Ketika malam turun ia menunggu Naruto karena sudah seharian penuh ia tak melihatnya. Naruto, sejak malam ia mengaku mempunyai kutukan, Sasuke semakin mantap dengan pilihannya pergi ke Kuil Kyuubi bersama pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan tulus Naruto dan meskipun ia menyangkal berkali-kali, ia sadar betapa ia sangat menyukai Naruto.

Namun hingga keesokan harinya, batang hidung pemuda bodoh itu tidak nampak. Ia baru saja ingin keluar namun Madara masuk dan membawa berita yang sangat mengguncangnya.

"Naruto pergi," singkat Madara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto membawa sekoci dan mendayung ke kapal lain yang berpas-pasan dengan kapal kami kemarin."

"Tidak, kau berbohong! Aku tahu kau bohong Madara. Naruto tak mungkin meninggalkanku," jerit Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kenapa kami mau menampung dua orang asing tanpa keuntungan? jelas kami tidak bisa menolak putri duyung dan Naruto menjualmu untuk uang dan kebebasannya."

Sasuke melihat Madara seolah dia mempunyai tanduk yang baru saja tumbuh dari kepalanya. Perkataan Madara sangat aneh dan Sasuke tidak ingin mempercayainya. Meskipun ia mula sesak napas membayangkan penghianatan Naruto atas kepercayaannya.

"Kau terlalu polos tuan putri duyung. Kami— perompak tidak melakukan pekerjaan secara gratis. Semua harus ada imbalannya. Kau tidak tau dan tidak suka, tapi itulah kami." Madara menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata Sasuke turun. Apakah selama ini Naruto hanya bermain peran di depannya? Yang Naruto katakan kepadanya apakah semuanya palsu?

Sasuke bangkit dan ia ingin keluar kamar dan jika perlu mencari Naruto ke seluruh sudut kapal. Tapi Madara menarikanya kembali terduduk di atas kasur.

"Dengar Sasuke, Naruto sudah memilih meninggalkanmu, ia ratusan mil jauhnya dari posisi kita sekarang. Meskipun kau ingin memanggilnya dengan sihir suaramu, aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya—"

Madara duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Terima kenyataan, jadilah tawanan yang baik atau kembali ke lautan tapi kami tidak membiarkannya dengan mudah."

Suara Madara sudah tak bisa ia cerna. Sasuke terdiam dan membiarkan gejolak emosi menguasainya.

Ia merasa seperti gadis kecil rapuh. Ia ingin marah pada pemuda pirang yang telah menipunya seperti seorang idiot. Namun ia semakin merasakan sesak ketika tersadar bahwa dirinya tak jauh berbeda dengan si licik Naruto. Bahkan mungkin Naruto memang melakukan hal yang benar ketika ia tak pernah menceritakan apapun. Naruto bukan prajurit yang menerima perintah tanpa mengetahui alasan. Ia adalah laki-laki bebas yang mengira dirinya mempunyai hutang nyawa pada mermaid yang telah menyelamatkannya. Nyatannya pertemuannya dengan Naruto telah direncanakan untuk kepentingannya.

Naruto meninggalkannya dan ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. konon, mermaid adalah makhluk melankolis yang gemar menyanyikan lagu lembut nan syahdu. Tidak hanya suaranya yang selembut serbuk bunga namun juga hatinya. Air matanya mudah lolos ketika kegundahan melanda hatinya.

Sasuke menangis entah untuk dirinya sendiri atau mendapati kenyataan pahitnya dihianati karena Naruto meskipun baru mengenalnya ia telah menaruh kepercayaan pada pemuda itu. Tidak mudah mencoba dekat dengan seseorang dan bertemua salah satu yang cocok. Dan Naruto adalah seseorang yang dengan cepat merebut perhatiannya. Pemuda yang dengan caranya yang aneh mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan lebih daripada itu Naruto mengerti dirinya. Ia menyukainya meskipun saat ini satu-satunya hal yang ingin sasuke lakukan adalah menyangkal dan menghapus perasaan itu.

Air mata Sauke semakin deras mengalir dan ia membiarkan madara yang sibuk menampungnya dengan gelas. Ia sepenuhnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan perempuan bar-bar itu. membayangkan Naruto yang selama ini bertopeng di hadapannya membuatnya muak namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan kosong dan amarah bergumul dalam kepalanya dan ia hanya bisa menangis. Sasuke sudah menceritakan tentang tanda kutukan yang ia miliki dan Naruto tetap memilih pergi setelah mengetahuinya. Sudah jelas ia tidak berarti apa-apa untuk laki-laki perompak itu.

Benar kata Bee, mungkin ia belum siap keluar menghadapi dunia yang penuh orang-orang busuk dan tipu muslihat. Sasuke hanya mermaid kecil yang sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan dengan pengasuhnya, Bee, sang kraken. Di balik tentakel sang kraken ia dilindungi dan dari mulut sang kraken ia mengetahui cerita dunia luar.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala ketika Madara dengan lembut mengusap air matanya. Jari madara kemudian bergerak ke samping dan menyematkan rambut hitam Sasuke yang menjuntai pada telinga. Dipandanginya air muka Madara yang tenang. Ia merasa sangat lemah di depan Madara. Tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini bahkan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ia akan mati muda karena sebuah kutukan. Mungkin ini memang karena pengalaman pertamanya membuat suatu hubungan dengan manusia. Hubungan yang di luar dugaan karena begitu emosional.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah tidak butuh air matamu itu."

Madara menjauhkan wajahnya dan ia menyeringai. Lalu kedua tangannya sibuk menuangkan cairan dalam gelas ke dalam botol.

"Aku tidak menangis untukmu." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan sesekali hidungnya menyedot ingus pelan.

"Naruto tidak kemana-mana, aku cuma bercanda tadi."

Apa Madara sedang menghiburnya?

"Kami mengerjaimu... untuk mendapatkan ini." Madara mengangkat botol kecil yang berisikan air mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, satu-satunya yang kami inginkan dan buru adalah air mata mermaid, bukan mermaidnya apalagi emas yang kalian tawarkan—"

Madara mendengus saat Sasuke masih memandangnya penuh tanya, ia melanjutkan, " Aku bersekongkol dengan Naruto dan merencanakan semua ini. Awalnya aku ragu kau akan menangis untuk si idiot kuning itu, tapi kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menandingi kemanjuran air mata mermaid patah hati."

Otak jenius Sasuke segera menyadari jika ia baru saja dipermainkan oleh perempuan berambut raven di hadapannya.

"Jadi... Naruto masih ada di dalam kapal ini?"

Madara mengangguk.

"Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani menemuiku," ucap Sasuke penuh dendam.

"Aku sarankan jangan, wajahmu yang sedang menangis sangat tidak tertolong lagi."

Madara hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh ketika Sasuke memandangnya nyalang.

"Akan sangat bijaksana jika kau segera meninggalkan kamarku sebelum aku membunuhmu juga."

Madara segera menurutinya. Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang begitu Madara pergi dan menutup pintu.

 **~Oryza Kana~**

Insiden penipuan yang dilakukan sang wakil kapten dan pemuda kuning sudah berlalu beberapa hari. Dan akhirnya putri duyung memberikan maafnya setelah Naruto berhari-hari sujud meminta maaf dan merengek jika semuanya adalah rencana licik Madara.

"Kau benar-beanr gadis pendendam," kata naruto begitu Sasuke memasang wajah jutek.

"Kau telah mempermainkan aku, Dobe!"

"Kumohon Sasuke, kau tau aku melakukannya bukan karena ingin. Itu taktik Madara karena mereka membutuhkan airmata mermaid. Itu yang aku janjikan ketika kita bisa menumpang kapal mereka."

Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri membelakangi dinding kayu kamarnya. Apa yang telah dilakukannya mungkin sedikit keterlaluan.

"Kau tahu, bajak laut tak selamanya tentang emas dan harta—"

Jemari naruto membelai pipi Sasuke yang memerah karena cuaca dingin. "Kau harusnya mempercayaiku, aku tak mungkin meningggalkanmu apalagi menjualmu."

Sasuke mendongakan kepala dan ia kembali merasakan kehangatan Naruto. Mata biru itu seakan menawannya tanpa bisa ia tolak. Sasuke bergumam pelan saat Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukkan kening mereka. Ia bisa merasakan embusan napas yang saling menyapu wajah masing-masing. Dan saat seseuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya ia sedikit terkesiap namun tetap membiarkan Naruto menciumnya lebih dalam.

Menuruti instingnya, Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan mendekapnya semakin erat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ciuman itu seperi apa. Ia tidak mengerti ketika tiba-tiba jantungnya bertalu cepat dan perasaan seperti tergelitik memenhui perutnya. Ia tidak mengerti tapi memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Ia menyukai naruto yang memeluknya dan memainkan lidahnya pada mulutnya.

"Aku menyukaimu," bisik Naruto setelah bibir keduanya berjarak.

Sasuke memeluk naruto dengan sangat erat dan bergumam, "Aku memafkanmu."

.

.

"Kau tahu, betapa mereka sangat senang waktu aku cerita kalau temanku yang akan ikut menumpang kapal mereka adalah seorang mermaid... dan mereka meyakinkanku kalau tidak akan menyakitimu karena yang mereka butuhkan hanya airmata saja, dan selanjutnya Madara membuat drama kecil-kecilan itu, dan... berhasil," jelas Naruto singkat. Jemarinya memainkan rambut Sasuke yang sekarang bersandar di bahunya.

"Hn... lupakan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Naruto, aku akan cerita semuanya, mengapa aku ingin ke kuil Kyuubi."

"Tidak menunggu sampai ke pelabuhan Basali?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu," kata Sasuke sambil menyamankan posisinya karena ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang.

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dari awal dia tidak terlalu ingin memaksa Sasuke bercerita. Ia akan menunggu hingga gadis itu siap. Lagipula dengan menemani Sasuke ia seperti mempunya tujuan hidup baru karena Sasuke dengan cepat menjelma menjadi orang yang penting untuknya. Selain Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya, ia juga telah menjarah hati Naruto. Tidak ada yang ingin Naruto lakukan selain melindungi Sasuke bahkan jika mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Aku mempunyai kutukan yang akan membunuhku saat umurku genap 20 tahun, yang artinya satu tahun lagi."

"Siapa yang mengutukmu?!"

"Diamlah, simpan pertanyaanmu di belakang."

Naruto menggerutu namun ia menutup mulutnya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan dewa? Di dunia ini ada tujuh gerbang dunia. Setiap gerbang dihuni oleh ras atau makhluk yang berbeda. Dunia manusia berada pada gerbang paling rendah... gerbang pertama. Gerbang kedua oleh para siluman, iblis, dan sebangsanya, dan gerbang tertinggi dihuni oleh para dewa. Menurutmu kenapa dewa membuat banyak gerbang? Tentu agar makhluk-makhluknya tidak bercampur dan saling memusnahkan, mungkin juga karena perbedaan kekuatan. Yang paling penting dewa langit tidak ingin aturannya dilanggar. Apa yang terjadi jika aturan dilanggar?" tanya Sasuke di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia marah?"

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Tergantung siapa yang melanggarnya. Dewa langit mempunyai banyak anak, salah satunya adalah dewa lautan— ayahku."

Naruto langsung berjengit dan memegangi pundak Sasuke.

"Kau anaknya Dewa Laut? Aku pernah menemuinya dalam mimpiku. Dewa Ashura dengan tongkat trisula. Benarkah?" ragu Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ayahku menentang aturan dewa langit, ia jatuh cinta dengan Indra, perempuan dari ras demon penghuni gerbang dunia kedua. Kau melihat perbedaanya kan? Para dewa seharusnya hanya menikah dengan dewa lainnya bukan dari ras rendahan. Dan ketika hasil persilangan dua makhluk yang berbeda lahir, dewa langit murka dan mengirimkan kutukan pada bayi yang tak berdosa..."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan mencium pelipisnya untuk memberi gadis itu kekuatan.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa berada dekat dengan kedua orang tuaku. Jika hal itu terjadi, tanda kutukanku akan segera bereaksi dan menyakitiku. Makanya aku dari kecil di asuh oleh Killer Bee, sang kraken dari laut tengah. Aku mengetahui semuanya dari Paman Bee, bahkan aku tak pernah mengetahui rupa dewa Ashura dan Putri Indra— kedua orang tuaku." 

"Tapi kau akan selamat 'kan? Aku tidak pernah mendengar cerita jika Kuil Kyuubi bisa menghapus kutukan, namun mungkin itu memang benar, kau akan tahu jawabannya dari Nenek Chiyo, petapa yang tinggal di kuil Kyuubi dan dia yang mengasuhku selama ini."

"Ya, setelah sampai di kuil aku akan tahu cerita lengkapnya. Ngomong-ngomong mau memang dikirim untukku."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan ingin menjadi bajak laut dan meninggalkan kuil. Bagaimana mungkin."

Selama naruto tinggal dikuil ia menjalani hidup yang normal. Bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masih tidak mempercayai jika Mermaid benar-benar nyata di dunia. Apalagi mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang Dewa, iblis, gerbang dunia, yang semuanya memang ia pelajari di kuil, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika makhluk seperti itu memang ada di dunia lain yang masih terhubung dengan dunia manusia.

Dan jika memang itu semua benar dan tentu saja Naruto mempercayai Sasuke dan semua yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah kebenaran, maka ia tanpa keraguan akan selalu ada di sisi Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak cukup yakin, tapi Paman Bee mengatakannya kalau kau memang ditugaskan untuk mengantarku, dan aku tidak tahu cerita detailnya bagaimana."

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak peduli, jika memang seperti itu aku tidak menyesalinya dan bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Hn... kau manusia pertama yang aku temui."

"Dan kau langsung menyukaiku." Naruto terkekeh begitu Sasuke ber- _cih_ pelan.

"Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan bersama karena kita mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Aku meskipun tinggal dan dikelilingi manusia tapi mereka membenciku dan aku tidak pernah mengenal siapa orang tuaku. Kau juga, bahkan dunia ini bukan rumahmu. Kita pasti sangat mengenal arti sesungguhnya dari kesepian dan perasaan ingin disayangi oleh orang yang melahirkan kita. Dan aku bersyukur kau akan bertemu mereka sebentar lagi."

"Ya."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium Naruto sekilas. Tubuhnya seakan reflek bergerak sendiri. Itu adalah cara Sasuke menyampaikan perasaannya, ia ingin menghibur Naruto namun ia bukan tipe gadis manis yang bisa membesarkan hati orang lain.

Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Sasuke kaget tapi hanya sedetik dan kemudian ia menyeringai dan memojokkan Sasuke. Sebelum ia terkapar di lantai kayu karena tendangan si gadis mermaid.

Bersambung—

Maunya bikin adegan lime atau lemon gitu~

Tapi kokoro ndak kuat T.T

 **ORYZA KANA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **-TANDA KUTUKAN-**

 **...**

Hagoromo Otsutsuki adalah dewa langit tertinggi penguasa dunia tujuh gerbang. Dewa yang dengan kebijaksanaannya mengatur dunia dan segala jenis makhluk yang tinggal di dalamnya. Setiap aturan dan keputusan yang ia buat hanya demi tujuan kedamaian dan keseimbangan. Maka pada hari itu ia murka kepada salah satu anaknya, Ashura sang dewa lautan- yang telah melanggar aturannya.

Dewa Ashura sejak kecil terkenal dengan kelakuannya yang nakal dan tukang biang onar di dunia langit. Setelah dewasa ia beberapa kali mencuri kekuatan tongkat dewa langit untuk membuka gerbang antar dimensi yang mengantarkannya berpetualang menembus gerbang dunia lain. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hagoromo ia menjelajahi dunia yang terlarang untuknya dan menemui ras antar makhluk yang selama ini hanya ia dengar dari mulut dewa-dewa lain.

Dewa yang masih muda kemudian memasuki gerbang ke enam pada satu kenakalannya. Ia masuk ke dalam kerajaan iblis dan jatuh cinta pada seorang putri ras demon. Sang dewa yang dimabuk cinta dengan gigih berusaha mandapatkan hati sang putri dan ia berhasil. Seorang putri dari ras demon yang bernama Indra jatuh ke pelukannya. Dua makhluk berbeda ras saling jatuh cinta dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bahwa hal tersebut adalah kesalahan besar. Mereka telah melanggar larangan yang telah tertuliskan dalam perjanjian suci antar gerbang dunia.

Hagoromo menyadari jika kekuatan tongkatnya dicuri setelah ia mengukuhkan Ashura sebagai Dewa Lautan. Ketika ia mengetahui bahwa putranya adalah si pencuri itu, maka ia acungkan tongkat cahanya dan mengirim kilat kelautan tempat kerajaan baru Ashura. Ia semakin murka ketika Ashura menghadapnya tidak seorang diri namun dengan dua orang lainnya, perempuan dan bayi dalam gendongannya. Mereka bersujud di hadapannya meminta restu yang dengan jelas pasti ia tolak.

Hagoromo langsung bisa membaca situasi. Ashura adalah putranya yang pasti mempunyai kejeniusan dan kehebatan yang ia turunkan. Dengan kemampuannya, Ashura akan dengan mudah mempelajari kekuatan dalam tongkatnya dan menggunakannya untuk meloloskan ras demon dari gerbang ke enam. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri karena terlalu percaya dengan dewa-dewa di sekitarnya termasuk Ashura dan mengabaikan fakta Ashura bahwa sejak kecil mempunyai kecenderugan untuk memberontak dan mempunyai rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi dan tak segan untuk berusaha keras demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Ketika semuanya sudah terlambat, ia harus bertindak. Tongkat cahaya ia acungkan pada bayi merah tak berdosa, berniat membunuh makhluk kecil itu. Sistem dunia yang saat ini bekerja bukan tanpa tujuan. Pembagian dunia dalam tujuh gerbang dan pemisahan antar ras di dalamnya adalah keputusan paling ideal yang bisa dijalankan. Karena jika tidak demikian, keseimbangan dunia akan terganggu lantaran perbedaan kekuatan dan tipe tiap-tiap ras yang memang diciptakan tidak untuk saling melengkapi dan membentuk jaring kehidupan.

Sebelum pembagian menjadi tujuh gerbang, dahulu kala dunia adalah satu. Ras yang terdiri dari jutaan berinteraksi dalam satu dunia dan justru saling memusnahkan karena ketimpangan baik karakter maupun kekuatan. Maka diputuskan untuk membentuk dunia dalam lapisan dimensi yang berbeda.

Salah satu hal buruk yang terjadi jika dua ras berbeda bercampur adalah anomali. Khususnya jika ras dari langit yang penuh cahaya bercampur dengan ras demon— ras tergelap yang seolah diciptakan untuk menentang keberadaan dewa-dewa. Maka keturunan dari campuran tersebut tidak ada yang menjamin akan tumbuh seperti apa, bisa menjadi normal atau anomali yang bisa mengancam keseimbangan dunia. Oleh karena itu persilangan antar ras berbeda gerbang dunia adalah larangan tingkat satu yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Memusnahkan satu bibit tidak jelas tentu perkara mudah dan Hagoromo bisa melakukannya secepat kedipan mata. Namun Ashura yang mengetahui maksud ayahandanya segera menentang dengan mengacungkan trisulanya dan bersumpah ia akan melindungi putrinya meskipun harus mati. Ashura lantas memohon agar diampuni dan berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar mereka bertiga diloloskan. Indra juga membantu dengan memohon dan bersedia jika kekuatan demonnya harus tersegel selamanya.

Tidak pernah Hagaromo melihat kesungguhan dalam mata putranya seperti saat ini dan ia luluh. Hagoromo meskipun punya kuasa namun ia tetap harus tegas. Ia memberi ampun untuk ketiganya dengan menawarkan syarat-syarat yang harus dipenuhi dan memaksa Ashura dan Indra harus setuju karena memang tidak ada penyelesaian lain.

Putri kecil yang Ashura beri nama Sasuke akan tetap hidup namun ia harus menanggung kutukan dari kedua orang tuanya. Kutukan yang akan mensucikan kembali Sasuke sebagai ras campuran ketika ia sudah terbebas nantinya. Namun untuk mewujudkannya, Ashura dan Indra tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke karena jika hal itu terjadi maka kutukan akan semakin kuat dan semakin melemahkan putrinya. Tidak cukup sampai di situ karena Sasuke harus tinggal di dunia manusia yang berada pada gerbang pertama karena dalam gerbang tersebut adalah di mana kekuatan supranatural berada pada titik rendah dibanding gerbang lainnya. Tentu saja Hagoromo juga ingin menekan potensi kekuatan yang tidak diinginkan yang mungkin akan muncul pada diri Sasuke.

Sasuke akan terbebas dari kutukannya ketika gerhana matahari terjadi karena pada waktu tersebut adalah dimana dua energi terang dan gelap melebur dan mempunyai energi yang bisa menghapus kutukannya selamanya. Gerhana matahari yang akan terjadi 20 tahun mendatang. Ketika waktu itu tiba, Sasuke harus berada di kuil Kyuubi, kuil yang memuja dewa rubah sang penjaga tujuh gerbang. Energi supranatural yang dipancarkan dari kuil akan mampu menghubungkan dan menjadi media energi yang berada dalam kutukan Sasuke untuk keluar dan terserap dalam perpaduan energi terang dan gelap pada gerhana matahari.

Ashura dan Indra harus merelakan Sasuke dirampas dari dekapan mereka dan menunggu hingga dua puluh tahun lamanya untuk bertemu kembali putri satu-satunya. Mereka sangat menyayangi sang buah hati. Maka dari itu, Sasuke yang mewarisi ekor sang dewa lautan dititipkan pada salah satu orang yang paling dipercaya Ashura di seluruh lautan dunia manusia— Killer Bee sang Kraken. Sasuke akan tumbuh dengan baik di tangan Kraken yang kuat dan bijaksana. Memilih pengasuh terbaik adalah hal yang penting.

Karena kesempatan Sasuke hanya satu kali tersebut dan jika gagal maka ia akan mati membawa kutukannya.

Bersambung~

~Oryza Kana


End file.
